Valkyrie and Patriotic Boomerangs
by Phoenixfromthefire
Summary: Tony Stark has built a machine that can summon people from other dimensions. Skulduggery and Valkyrie are investigating a bizarre magical surge. Tony accidently brings Valkyrie to New York, then the murders start, and no one can explain them.(Set after Avengers Assemble and Kingdom of the Wicked) *Disclaimer- I don't own Avengers or the Skulduggery Pleasant Series*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Stark tower, New York-

The machine resembled an ark, it was omitting regular flashes of blue light whilst humming at a constant pitch. There appeared to be a vortex inside. Various numbers were flashing up on a small screen. The device was surrounded by five people.

"Tony, this best not be what I think it is." Steve said. "I thought the wormhole would have taught you something."

"Yes, it did, but think of it this way, if we can find where the aliens came from, there may be a way to stop them coming back." Tony replied. "And if we can find Asgard, we could call in Thor whenever he's needed."

"The principal is there, but you can't go building interdimensional gateways without consulting us."

"This is a scientific breakthrough, Rogers, even if we don't find anything it…"

"… Is still dangerous." Natasha interrupted.

"But…"

"Tony, don't even try to defend yourself." Steve says in full-on soldier mode. "Shut it off, now"

"Fine," he grumbles, Tony Flicks a couple of switches and the blue light flickers out.

The other Avengers leave, some shooting glares at the inventor. When they were all out the billionaire grins mischievously and turns the machine back on, before leaving to pour himself a drink.

Dublin, Ireland-

"Are you sure this is the right place? I mean it looks… normal," A dark haired girl, in equally dark clothing, said angrily. "I did not get woken up at six in the morning because you made a mistake!"

"Valkyrie, I'm never wrong," said the well-dressed skeleton.

"I swear your ego grows every day."

"Nonsense, my ego has always been this big."

"You're insufferable."

"I think you're confusing me with Scapegrace."

"I think, Oh My God." Valkyrie Cain fell to her knees and a swirling blue light surrounded her.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery shouted as his partner disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stark Tower, New York

Valkyrie landed with a thud on a concrete floor, she was alive- which was good. But she was somewhere else, which was _very_ bad. The sensation that had come along with her impromptu disappearance had felt the same as shunting, impossible of course because no one touched her.

She tried to stand but fell with a hiss. A quick glance at her ankle showed it was sprained. Valkyrie reached into her pocket and found a pain-numbing leaf. After chewing it for a bit she stood again- successfully this time- and walked over to the door at the end of the room.

Meanwhile upstairs the Avengers where lounging about in the main room. Steve was trying to figure out the TV remote and Clint was laughing at him from behind his hands. Natasha rolled her eyes and pressed the on button.

Then an alarm rang out above their heads.

"JARVIS, what is it?" Tony asked lazily.

"There appears to be an unauthorised person in your workshop."

Tony put on his bracelets for the suit and Steve picked up his shield from where it was leaning against the wall.

"Me and Capsical will go look at it, rest of you stay here, I'll call if I need you." Tony then strode out of the room and the dull whirring of his amour could be heard.

Steve sighed and followed the eccentric billionaire.

Valkyrie was annoyed, first she was shunted somewhere and now she was trapped in some sort of building. She felt the air currents shift in front of her. Great, that left three options, go back the way she came, hope these people were friendly or hide. The first option would only trap her, the second was risky, and stupid. So, that left hiding, she ducked into a small cupboard filled with dust and old machinery, if Skulduggery ever heard about this he would tease her forever.

She could now hear footsteps from further down the corridor, she prayed to every God she could think of (excluding the Faceless Ones-obviously). Then the footsteps stopped outside the door, Valkyrie held her breath.

Agonizingly slowly the door creaked open, and all her combat lessons ran through her head. "Attack first without warning."

A heavily-muscled man came in and approached her shadowy form.

"Come ou- ooof" the man grunted as Valkyrie kicked him in the stomach, though it probably hurt her foot more than him. Valkyrie ran out the door dodging the beams sent by the… red and gold robot?

Pushing that out of her mind she sprinted down the corridor, ignoring the twinging from her ankle and the shouts behind her.

Then there was a twang of something metal hitting a wall, followed swiftly by a sharp pain from the back of her neck and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve knelt down to the unconscious teenager and took her pulse. He nodded at Tony who had lifted his visor.

"I can't believe the great Captain America knocked out a kid. How old is she anyway?"

"17 at the most"

The super soldier picked the girl up and walked down the corridor.

"I'll take her to holding, then we can find out how she got in."

"Cap, I think she needs to go to the med bay, look at that ankle"

He nodded at the swollen joint that had turned an angry red. The Captain nodded and started walking again.

"How could she have gotten in? If she had snuck in the alert would have sounded long before she got to the workshop, it's like she just appeared!" The Captain theorized.

Tony murmured something about dimensional gateway.

"What?!" Steve shouted "I told you to shut that off!"

"And I did, but I kind of turned it back on again."

"Tony," the soldier growled.

"Sorry?" He said meekly, then perked up again. "I'll tell Bruce to set up the med-bay."

The Captain just sighed and marched onwards. Behind him Tony spoke to the AI, telling him to get Bruce to medical.

In the med-bay there was a single bed set up. Bruce was standing near it prepping a heart monitor. Steve set the girl on the bed and used the straps to restrain her.

"What happened to her?" Dr Banner asked.

"Capsical hit her with his shield." Tony smirked with this.

Steve shot him a glare

"I'll take a blood sample." Bruce said as he drew blood out of a vein in her arm.

As he did this the two assassins drifted in.

"Who is she?" Clint asked.

"I've taken some blood to match to the Police database," Bruce said while he wrapped up the girl's ankle.

"I doubt you'll find her on it, Tony turned his dimensional gateway back on," the captain said angrily.

There was a chorus of 'Tony's and 'Stark's.

"I can't believe you Stark, not only have you brought a liability for S.H.I.E.L.D but also a potential threat!" Natasha shouted.

Tony started to defend himself.

"Well we don't know she's a threat, and besides, she's only a kid."

"I was deadly at that age!" Natasha responded.

Bruce- ever the one to avoid conflict- suggested "Why don't we just ask when she wakes up? She could be enhanced and that was how she got in."

"Anything in her blood to suggest that?" asked the red headed assassin.

"Well there is something I can't identify," Bruce stared harder at the screen. "And some sort of drug, looks like a painkiller."

"Probably how she ran on that ankle," Tony said, who was soon glared at for his interruption.

The Avengers heard a groan from the bed, their mystery intruder had woken up.

Valkyrie slowly became aware of voices around her, but the words were indistinct and impossible to catch hold of. She remembered being hit by something metal, that must've been when she fell unconscious. Now she was trapped with no way out, strapped to a bed. At least her powers weren't bound, that meant her captors were mortal. What was she going to do?

 _We could destroy them, blast them into a million little mortal pieces._ Whispered a voice in her head. _Let me out and we could._

 _No._

 _Why not, it would be fun. Darquesse and Val destroying this new world together._

 _Still no._

 _How long do you think you can contain me? I'm part of you._

 _You're not. Now shut up._

 _Or what?_ Darquesse whispered mockingly

 _I'll stop using magic._

 _No, you wouldn't, you love it too much._

 _Try me._

Darquesse went silent, finally and Valkyrie felt her head ache in full force. She let at a groan, and opened her eyes and saw five people looking at her.

 _I'm screwed_ she thought and Valkyrie could have sworn Darquesse laughed


	4. Chapter 4

Roarhaven, Ireland (SP dimension)-

"I can't let you see the Elders Detective Pleasant!" Tipstaff said angrily, staring up at the skeleton detective.

"I don't care, move or I'll break your nose," the administrator squawked and Skulduggery pushed him out of the way and strode through the door.

"What do you mean you won't go after her!" he shouted.

Madame Mist sighed, "It is impossible, we cannot go to other worlds, we must not interfere."

"I don't care!"

"Skulduggery, we need to understand what happened before any of us can go, we don't even know what happened," Ghastly tried to pacify the angry skeleton.

Skulduggery stood up straighter and adjusted his tie, "I'm going to investigate this, and I will not stop until I find her!"

With that he turned and stormed out of the chamber.

* * *

Stark Tower, New York-

The five avengers stared at the girl, who stared defiantly back.

Agent Romanoff noticed how her body was positioned for a confrontation. The fact she had managed to attack a super soldier with that ankle only set off more warning bells.

The room was completely silent as both parties were locked in a staring contest.

Then the girl blinked and said "Hi?" in a light Irish lilt.

It was as if a switch had been flipped and Steve stood straighter.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" he asked in an authoritative voice.

A flash of annoyance came over the girl's face.

"I don't know who you are, or where I am. I was in Ireland, then there was a blue light and now I'm here! So, if you can just direct me to the nearest shunter I'll be on my merry way!"

Natasha saw the look of regret that passed over her face as she said that, which meant she was someone with secrets. Fury would have to be consulted, and these 'shunters' researched.

"Miss, we can't help you if you don't trust us, what's your name?" Steve said it less forcefully this time.

The girl's eyes flicked to the shield by his side.

"I don't trust you and why should I! You hit me with a glorified patriotic boomerang!" At her words, Tony laughed and muttered 'patriotic boomerang' under his breath.

Everyone in the room glared at him, Tony composed himself.

"You're not leaving here until we know your name and intentions," Clint said in a dangerous voice.

"My only intention is to get out of here!"

"Then tell us your name," said the billionaire lightly.

She whispered something, Valkey Main?

"Didn't catch that hon'" Tony teased.

"My name is Valkyrie Cain."

"Well, now that's sorted, let's go eat!" Tony exclaimed.

Valkyrie lay back down and sighed, when Tony heard this he strode over to the bed and undid the restraints, and passed Valkyrie the crutches that were leaning against the wall. The other four avengers gawked at him.

"What? She isn't a threat," the assassins and the soldier made to interrupt. "My tower my rules, no complaining."

Valkyrie got up and followed the billionaire out of the room, sending a glare in Steve's direction before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Stark Tower, New York-

The main room of the building was stunning, it had a view across the entire city. Valkyrie sat down on one of the many sofas in the room and was soon bombarded by a stream of questions by, Toby?

Slowly the other four drifted in, the two blonds and the red-head looking annoyed. They sat down on the sofa opposite her, with the darker man sitting to her left. The tension in the room was palpable and Valkyrie wanted nothing more than to shadow-walk away, but hiding her powers would make them think she was weak, and she could use that to her advantage.

The annoying man, Sterk?, was still asking her questions. Valkyrie decided to intervene before she ended up setting his hair on fire.

"I think it's mine turn for a question," she said forcefully, "Who are you, and where am I?"

"Where are my manners?" exclaimed, Stank? "The doctor is Bruce Banner," the dark-haired man inclined his head.

"The two over there are our resident assassins, the scary one is Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow, and her slightly less scary counterpart is Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye," The two assassins only glared harder, though Clint looked a little less intense than earlier.

"The one who hit you with his 'Patriotic Boomerang'" Stork? giggled. "Is Steve Rogers or Captain America."

"And I am Tony Stark, Ironman, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Ah, Tony Stark, that was his name."You are currently in Stark Tower, or Avengers tower, in New York,"

"Avengers?" Valkyrie evidently wore a confused look on her face, as Tony began to explain.

"We're Earth's Mightiest Heroes, we stopped the alien a couple of weeks ago," so that explained the scaffolding. "And I had to fly a nuke through a portal!"

Tony said it with pride, but Valkyrie noticed the shadow that crossed his eyes as he said it, possible PTSD?

"You don't seem surprised by aliens," Tony said.

"I've dealt with more surprising things than that," Valkyrie instantly realised her mistake, as all eyes were on her again.

"Uhm… we had an invasion of, uhm… small pieces of shadow," It wasn't entirely a lie, Remnants looked like bits of shadow.

The two spies noticed her hesitation and glared harder.

"I bet our invasion was worse!" Tony exclaimed, Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, if only they knew.

"Capsical, turn on the TV, I want to show Valkyrie our invasion," Rogers picked up some sort of hologram and pressed a button.

"-e have breaking news, in New York three murders have been committed in the last twenty-four hours, Police have not yet identified a cause of death. Over to my correspondent at the scene of the first crime."

Rogers went to change the channel, but Tony stopped him.

"Thank you, Julie, as you can see behind me is a warehouse, one left untouched by the invasion. At ten am this morning, a murder was committed, and the body was found a hour later. The victim has not yet been identified. All three murders were done in different ways, but all had one similar trait. At every crime scene 'Darquesse' was written on the wall in the victim's blood. Police are asking-"

Valkyrie heard no more, even here she wasn't free of Darquesse.

 _Wow, we haven't even been here for an hour and I'm already getting people killed in my name._

 _Go away._

 _No._

 _Yes._

 _No. Think about it Val we weren't even here at ten, that means this was planned, it means someone is going to set me free._

 _That isn't going to happen._

 _You keep telling yourself that._

"Oh, shut up," Valkyrie realised she had said that aloud and blushed bright red. Everyone was looking at her like she was mad.

 _Only a matter of time…_ whispered Darquesse


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to both my reviewers- Sarah and Guest. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Stark Tower, New York-

Valkyrie had gone sheet white when the news had talked about the murder. It was easy to forget she was just a kid when she was acting so defiantly, Steve mused. Her eyes only added to the illusion she was older, they were the eyes of soldiers, the eyes of people who had seen more and done more than they should have. It made him wonder about her past, and brought up that instinct to protect.

Her past wasn't his only concern, her angry statement of "Shut up," made him concerned about her mental health.

Steve was rudely taken away from his thoughts by the door slamming open. Director Fury had walked in accompanied by two armed guards- who instantly pointed their guns at Valkyrie.

"Fury, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tony said in a sing-song voice.

"You know what Stark, at twelve hundred hours there was a huge energy surge from this location, then your alarm went off, and now I walk in here and see a civilian on your sofa. Those circumstances are very suspicious."

Tony made to speak again but Steve interrupted him before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

"Tony created a machine, that could create portals to other worlds. Miss Cain was pulled through by this machine and set off the alarm. She was injured during the transferral from her world to the next."

"Just Valkyrie will do,"

Fury turned his attention to her.

"Well then, Valkyrie, if you are a threat I will not hesitate to lock you up. So, answer me honestly, are you a threat to this world?"

Valkyrie tilted her head. "Do I have a reason to be?" she said with concealed venom, that Fury undoubtedly noticed.

"If anything goes wrong, I am holding you personally responsible Stark," Fury threatened.

"'K then,"

With one last glare at Tony, Fury left, and Natasha went off after him.

* * *

Natasha had been called many things in her life: ruthless, murderous, paranoid. But never had she been called unprepared.

She caught up to her boss as he reached the elevator. When he noticed her, he turned.

"What is it Agent Romanoff?"

"I need to know if we have any information about 'shunters'" she probably sounded crazy. "It was one of the first things she said, 'direct me to the nearest shunter and I'll be on my merry way."

The Director nodded.

"I'll look into it, try to get as much information out of her as possible, but priority is getting her back to wherever she came from."

Natasha nodded and returned to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

* * *

Valkyrie was still feeling shaken from her encounter with the pirate earlier. She could recognise after years of working for the Sanctuary who had power, and who was bluffing. That man was definitely in the former class.

"Who was that guy?" she asked.

"That was Director Fury, head of SHIELD," answered Bruce.

"Shield?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division," at her blank look Bruce said. "They're part of the government."

"Oh,"

At that moment, Natasha returned and flopped back down on the sofa. Her position was a lot more open than before, but it looked forced and her eyes were still steely. That meant she was trying to get information and earn her trust. Two could play at that game.

"Where you from Valkyrie? Dublin? Cork?" Steve asked in an attempt to stop a grudge forming. Too late for that.

"Haggard, near Dublin. How about you _Captain_?"

"Brooklyn." He ignored the obvious hostility in her voice.

"Valkyrie, if you need anything tell us, it's our fault you're here," Romanoff was going for the good cop routine. She saw a potential threat, but she also saw a child.

"I need a way back home."

"Which is why I'm already working on my machine, reversing the process," Tony walked in and said confidently.

"How long?"

"Three weeks maybe more."

Valkyrie groaned, she was stuck here for three weeks!

Whoever was planning the murder would have plenty of time to find her, and release Darquesse.

 _Plenty of time to teach these mortals to fear my name._

 _Shut up._

 _Can't you imagine that power, that invincibility, you want it, I can give it to you._

 _No_

 _Think about it..._

Valkyrie scowled and the shadows in the room sharpened ever so slightly.

Then there was a crack of thunder, a bright light, and a cry of "Friends, I bring woeful tidings!"

* * *

Natasha was contemplating about how to get answers out of Valkyrie, the moment she had walked in the girl had become guarded. Her sudden scowl only added more mystery.

Then there was the sound of the bifrost from the helicopter pad.

"Friends I bring woeful tidings!" Thor cried.

"What is it point break?" Stark asked

"My accursed brother has escaped," all eyes in the room focused entirely on him. In the background, she heard Tony calling for Bruce and Fury.

"Not only that the seers in Asgard foretell a dark sorceress, Darquesse, destroying Midgard. Loki may seek to join her," boomed the Norse God.

Darquesse, like the word at the murder scenes, that was now a SHIELD matter.

Valkyrie once again turned pale.

"Who is he? And Loki?" she asked

"I am the mighty Thor god of thunder and storm, protector of the nine realms! Loki is my brother, a silver-tongued serpent who brought an army here just two weeks ago!"

Valkyrie didn't seem surprised by this revelation.

"Thor, there have been three murders, and Darquesse was written in blood at each scene," Rogers said.

"Then we must be fleet of foot, and stop this enchantress!"

"How about I show Val to her room and then we can discuss this further," Stark suggested.

He left without waiting for confirmation, with Cain following.

* * *

Tony took her to floor 52 and left her to her own devices. In the bedroom, there was a large bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, and a floor length mirror.

"I wonder…" she muttered

Surely as her reflection was in a different reality this would work. She searched for some chalk and eventually found some in a draw. Then she drew the symbol from all those years ago on the mirror.

"Surface speak, surface feel, surface think, surface real," she then wiped the symbol off and tapped the mirror. And her reflection stepped out. A new one, Valkyrie could tell.

Valkyrie smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Fury didn't trust her, not that he trusted anyone but himself, but Cain, she had this aura of power around her. He had his agents place small cameras in her room, and audio equipment. Small bugs, undetectable to the untrained eye, and sometimes undetectable to the trained one.

He pulled up the security footage recorded and hit play.

 _Cain walked into the room and looked around._

 _"I wonder…" she muttered._

 _She went looking in drawers, until she stopped and lifted a piece of chalk._

 _She went to the mirror and drew a symbol._

 _"Surface speak, surface feel, surface think, surface real," then her reflection stepped out of the mirror. Cain smiled._

Fury pursed his lips, he had some calls to make.

* * *

Stark tower, New York-

The Avengers had already looked into the police reports, well, hacked-courtesy of Tony and had pulled a blank. There was nothing. Clint was angry, the physco who controlled him was free, and there was a new threat.

He was wondering how this powerful sorceress hadn't been detected before, SHIELD was surprisingly incompetent sometimes.

For the second time in one day the alarm went off.

* * *

Floor 52-

Valkyrie's reflection was sitting on the bed, while Valkyrie looked for any way out that was undetectable. The vents were too small, the door obviously out of the question and she was 52 floors up- so no window either.

Then the alarm went off.

"Go see what it is," she said to her reflection.

It nodded and left the room. When it did the power went out.

Valkyrie sighed and summoned a flame.

* * *

Main floor-

The Avengers were suited up and ready, Bruce was on standby.

The power went out in the tower which never happened. Soon after Valkyrie walked in, looking slightly dazed.

 _Poor thing_ Bruce thought.

He beckoned her over to him

When she got closer he realised there was something off, her eyes seemed devoid of life. He was given no time to ponder further as the door burst open and Loki walked in with another man- who was wearing sunglasses.

"How y'all doin'?" The other man said. He turned his gaze onto Valkyrie. "So Cain got another reflection?"

"Who are you?" Thor boomed.

"I'm Billy-Ray Sanguine, deluxe hit-man."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	9. Chapter 9

Floor 52-

Valkyrie sat in her room for two minutes before she got to restless. She crept out of the door, and went down, she felt the air currents, there were nine people in the room in front of her. There were brief snatches of conversation coming through the door. Valkyrie stopped to listen.

"-are you?" Thor shouted.

The next five words made her freeze.

"I'm Billy-Ray Sanguine, deluxe hit-man."

Main room-

The Avengers prepared for a fight, while Bruce tried to figure a way for Valkyrie to get out.

"I come burdened with a task," Loki said. "Give us Cain, we will go."

Valkyrie stepped forward cautiously. Tony hissed at her to get back, what did she think she was doing!? Loki reached for her arm.

"Not that, the real Valkyrie,"

Everyone- including Loki- gave him a weird look.

"As in not her reflection," Sanguine said.

Tony aimed his repulse beams at both men, but didn't fire. Valkyrie could be hit.

Sanguine sunk into the ground, and rose behind Natasha, pulling her arm behind her back and grabbing her gun. Natasha followed by kicking his face, knocking off his sunglasses.

He had no eyes.

None.

He promptly disappeared again, leaving cracks in Tony's beautiful floor.

"I don't do freebies, I was only paid to kill Cain, but I'm not above maiming or seriously injuring."

"Good to know," Tony quipped.

"Darquesse will rule this world by my side, you cannot stop us," Loki said, dragging attention back to him.

"Hate to break it to you, but Darquesse isn't exactly a team player." Said a voice from the doorway. Valkyrie was standing there, holding fire.

Tony really needed a drink.

* * *

Valkyrie listened at the door, until she heard Loki say "Darquesse will rule this world by my side,"

 _How rude. I'm not ruling by anyone's side._

 _Go away. You know, I don't have time for this._

She burst in, and created a spark.

"Hate to break it to you, but Darquesse isn't exactly a team player."

"Cain, been wonderin' when you'd show up,"

"Sanguine, I swear I spend my life putting you in a cell,"

"Not this time, you have no Sanctuary, no partner, no Grand Mage,"

Valkyrie turned her gaze to Loki.

"We haven't met," she said.

"I'm Loki Laufeysson, rightful ruler of Asgard. I'm going to enjoy watching your mortal flesh grow cold."

"Mortal, I resent that."

"Mortal or not I will end you."

"That's cute. Who exactly asked you to kill me?"

"Ummm… well he was with another man who travelled across worlds. He stood tall and proud, I think." Loki looked confused.

"Did he have golden eyes by any chance?"

"Yes,"

"Damn," she whispered under her breath. All her enemies had to show up didn't they, and a shunter no less.

"Now you die," Sanguine disappeared into the floor at Loki's nod.

Valkyrie threw her fire at Loki, then sent shadow knives at Sanguine when he reappeared- all of which he dodged. At this point the avengers finally started fighting too, apart from Bruce who stood to the side looking nervous.

"Code green!" Clint shouted.

 _How bizarre,_ Darquesse whispered. _Mortals puzzle me sometimes._

The voice went quiet when Bruce started growing, and turning green. He then roared and attacked Sanguine, who promptly sank into the floor. He rose in the middle of the room.

"No one said anything about a monster, I'm out, But Cain I will come back for you," Loki looked at him in anger before he vanished.

When Loki noticed that she was distracted, he lunged at her. On instinct, she brought up a wall of air, which he smashed into and started bleeding from his nose. When he was on the floor the power came back.

Natasha cuffed his wrists and presumably took him to a cell, ever focused on her objective.

The others in the room stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, and said "Well, this is awkward."


	10. Chapter 10

Roarhaven, Ireland-

Skulduggery Pleasant sat in the interrogation room facing the shaking man.

"What happened to my partner Merit?"

"There… there was a man. He said he'd kill my wife if I didn't do what he wanted. He made me tap your partner so she would be susceptible to an invention in the other world. Then he made me bring through Sanguine."

"Who was the man?"

"Umm… he had golden eyes,"

The skeleton cursed.

"Who made the invention?"

"A Tony Stark."

Skulduggery paused and considered all his options. No matter which one he took, they all ended in Stark with broken bones and Sanguine in a cell.

"Can you take me there?"

"Yes."

* * *

Stark Tower, Ireland-

"Well, this is awkward."

Valkyrie had thrown fire! And stopped Loki in mid-air! And there were two of her!

"Answers, now," Steve said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible,"

"Why?" Steve asked

"Some secrets are not for you to know, for no one to know."

"Tell us, or we hand you over to Fury, and his methods will be a lot less civilised."

"Are you threatening me Barton?"

"I am,"

"Fine, spoiler alert magic is real."

Tony laughed.

"What are you, a witch?" he said through giggles.

"No, I'm a sorcerer or mage. I practice elemental magic and necromancy."

"And what does that let you do?" Bruce asked.

"Elemental magic is the four elements, and necromancy is death magic, shadow control that sort of thing." She paused to consider her next words. "Necromancy needs to be channelled through a totem, in my case my ring. It is arguably the strongest form of magic."

"Who regulates this in your world?"

"Sorcerers have their own governments, Sanctuaries, they operate under two elders and a grand mage. I'm a detective by order of the Irish Sanctuary."

"What! You're just a kid," Valkyrie scoffed at Steve's comment.

"Please I've been doing this since I was twelve,"

The Avengers stared at her in horror, then Fury walked in, with Natasha and a strike team.


	11. Chapter 11

The strike team launched themselves at Valkyrie, shadow rose around her and she reappeared behind Steve. Steve placed a protective arm in front of her.

"Hand her over, she's a threat," Fury demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but I won't do that. Miss Cain has made no attempt to harm us or escape, and helped us with Loki and Sanguine,"

Fury nodded, no one was surprised he already knew, probably Natasha.

"Valkyrie has explained herself, she is not a threat," Bruce said, still recovering from his transformation.

Fury pursed his lips.

"What do you know about this 'Darquesse'" he asked Valkyrie.

"I know she is going to destroy the world, our sensitives foresaw that, and…"

"What Cain?"

"She kills my parents, so I assure you I will do anything I can to stop her."

"Very well," he gave a signal to his team and they left. "But one wrong move and I put you six feet under."

* * *

Tony had gone back to fiddle with his machine after Fury had left. He was nearly successful, but it just resulted in a small explosion. He let out a string of colourful language. It was hopeless.

Behind him he was unaware of the skeleton and shunter arriving, until he was punched.

* * *

Skulduggery raced up the stairs, reading the air. The alarm hadn't gone off as a large amount of water had suddenly manifested in the circuit. He went up fifty floors, checking each as he went.

In one of the rooms he heard voices, and Valkyrie! He burst open the door and pointed his revolver in. Most of the people stared at the skeleton, apart from one.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said, before running up and hugging him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Avengers were discussing tactics for keeping Sanguine out when the door burst open. Standing there was a skeleton pointing a revolver. Clint whimpered, it was too much- he needed to retire.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said, then hugging him. All, stared in disbelief.

This 'Skulduggery' looked shocked that he had been hugged.

"Val, we need to go," the Skeleton said, so now it talks.

"Skul, we can't, Sanguine is working with Loki- a mad _God-_ and they're trying to summon Darquesse."

Then the skeleton dragged Valkyrie away into a corner, Valkyrie talking fast.

"Excuse me sir? Who are you?" Steve said.

The skeleton made eye contact- well eye-socket contact- and tilted his head.

"I am Skulduggery Pleasant, prime detective of the Irish Sanctuary," he scanned the faces in front of him. "I know who you all are thanks to Valkyrie here, and it appears I was misinformed."

"About what Mr Pleasant?"

"You bringing Valkyrie here intentionally."

"I assure you that isn't what happened."

"I know that, I literally just said that- bit slow, aren't we?" Steve blushed at the condescending tone.

Valkyrie kicked him, and when Skulduggery looked she glared at him.

"Who told you it was intentional?"

"Flint Merit, he was the shunter under the man with golden eyes- it all makes sense!"

Natasha's phone beeped, she pulled it out and turned sheet white at the message on screen.

"Loki's out, they found cracks in his cell."

"Sanguine," said the detective and Cain in unison.

"Do you have a location?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the warehouse with the murder,"

"Suit up," Steve ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

The Avengers and the pair of detectives stood outside the warehouse. Tony was nursing a headache, but had insisted on coming.

"Let's go then, what are we waiting for?" Valkyrie asked.

"A plan," Steve responded.

"Plans don't usually work out for us,"

"They do here,"

"Fine!"

Steve outlined his plan, half of them would come from the east the others from the west, and meet in the middle. The Hulk would be involved straight away.

* * *

Tony burst into the warehouse from the east, shooting repulsors at the three men inside. Sanguine sighed and disappeared, Merit ran and Loki spawned copies of himself. A million shards of darkness sliced through them, leaving the real Loki.

Skulduggery was fighting Sanguine, the rest of the Avengers were looking for Merit, while making sure he didn't touch them- they had prior warning.

Loki and Valkyrie were using magic against each other, spheres of energy and flame going back and forth. Loki was speaking as he fought, then one of his copies distracted Valkyrie long enough for his magic to carve a hole in her stomach. Valkyrie fell down- dead.

* * *

Valkyrie fought Loki, every part of her magic being used against him.

"They said if I killed you, my greatest ally would reveal herself. Darquesse will rule by my side! You are pathetic Cain, but your life is the only thing stopping me. I will kill you!"

"Get in line," she muttered.

He split again, Valkyrie read the air, finding the real Loki, but she had taken too long and his magic hit her in the heart.

Valkyrie fell, and Darquesse woke up.

* * *

Loki laughed triumphantly, finally this world would bow at his feet, the fighting still went on around him. The man of iron firing at him, Loki simply deflected the blasts. He had grown stronger than before and he would rule.

He waited for the arrival of his ally. But Cain sat up, and smiled sarcastically.

"How… I killed you!"

"No, you killed Valkyrie."

"Don't play games with me Cain!" He shot more magic at her, which she made no attempt to dodge, letting it hit her. The wound closed as soon as it opened.

"Impossible," Loki muttered.

"I'll fill you in, as clearly goldy didn't,"

"What are you talking about, I killed you, I killed Valkyrie Cain!"

"Valkyrie is gone, now there is only me,"

"Who are you?" Loki asked- although he already knew the answer.

"I am Darquesse."


	14. Chapter 14

Darquesse let the power flow from herself, watching this _God_ shake in front of her. He could undoubtedly feel it, taste her magic on his tongue.

"I will not rule by your side, nor will I ever, this world will fall at my feet," she smiled darkly. "But first you must fall."

She sent knives of shadow at him, but he was launched out the way by Iron man.

"Valkyrie stop, it's over,"

"I don't like having to explain myself twice."

"Valkyrie, you don't need to," Bruce called up, in ripped clothes. "No none blames you for being angry."

"You and me, aren't so different Bruce, we are stronger than anyone else, invincible, God's in our own right. The only difference is when I get out, I have no pity, no mercy."

"You're not Valkyrie," Natasha said.

"Ever the observant one _Nat._ "

"Who are you?"

"That is Darquesse," Skulduggery came into her vision, dragging Merit. Darquesse felt his magic, he had sent Sanguine back, she would have to deal with him later.

"Skulduggery, what was it you said again? I'm Valkyrie's bad mood."

"Let her go!"

"She's dead skeleton, I will never be trapped again."

"You're wrong, she's in there fighting you."

"Move on skeleton."

"No"

"What will you do? Why don't you put on that armour, we'll go a few rounds."

Skulduggery stopped, stepping backwards, and talking to the pathetic mortals who thought they could defend this world.

Darquesse felt that same pain as on her arrival, as a patriotic boomerang hit her once again. She snarled and sent it ricocheting back to its owner, knocking him off his feet, the others attacked. She crippled the suit's circuits and shattered the arc reactor, forcing Thor to fly him back to the tower.

The mortals on the team were quickly pinned beneath two slabs of concrete, slowly suffocating. Thor returned and sent lighting streaking her way, she sent it back at him, letting him writhe on the floor.

She stained the sunlight dark with her laughter.

The monster appeared once more. She stole its anger, returning it to a man again. She sent Bruce far into the air watching him fall.

His descent slowed, Skulduggery. Darquesse snarled and flew towards the pulse of magic. He was lifting the concrete, removing the lightning.

The skeleton stood next to a woman, with hair as back as sin. China Sorrows, the skeleton was desperate. Using Merit and the woman who killed his family.

China tapped a sigil on her arm, sending Darquesse back a few feet. She laughed.

"You think that will stop me?"

"No, but those will,"

Darquesse and turned, seeing the two symbols that the administrator had tried to kill Bliss with. They glowed with an internal light.

Darquesse fell, and Valkyrie was free.

* * *

Steve gasped, as the concrete lifted. He saw Darquesse fall to the floor. The sense of betrayal came once again.

Skulduggery took Merit and the woman up to her, Steve noticed tears on her face.

"Stop, you're under arrest," he said.

They didn't listen, but Darquesse raised her head.

"I'm sorry," she said through tears.

The sorcerers disappeared, leaving nothing but a letter.

Steve walked over and opened it.

It read:

 _To the Avengers_

 _If you are reading this you saw the greatest evil the world will ever face, and you know the truth. I am Darquesse._

 _She is not a separate entity she is me, without my humanity. Darquesse may be me, but we are different. She appears when my life is in danger and whatever you saw today was her not me._

 _I cannot stay here and threaten your world as well as my own. I wasn't lying when I said I would do anything to stop her, she does kill my parents and my friends._

 _And Bruce, if you are reading this, know that the monsters inside of us do not define us. Our choices do. The world won't see that, they look for the darkness in all of us, but if you fight that darkness everyday your life was worth it._

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you this myself, but some secrets are for no one to know, but some are for your friends._

 _Goodbye_

 _Valkyrie Cain_

Steve felt the tears in his eyes, realising that Valkyrie had known about Darquesse, but not letting her define Valkyrie Cain.

The Avengers stood and left, except Steve who stood staring at the symbol on the wall.


End file.
